Luna
Luna is a one-time character, appearing in the episode "Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch". As a child, Luna grew up with a father who was abusive to her mother, and had multiple horrible relationships with abusive men throughout her adult life. Her best friend, Nicole (who never appears on-screen), constantly feeds the already emotionally unstable Luna bad advice, such as telling her the men are completely at fault and that they should be severely punished, even killed. Robert had met Luna through MySpace, and during dinner at the Freeman's house, she reveals that she owns fifteen wolves, is martial arts master proficient in White Lotus Kung-Fu, and has (perhaps regularly) competed in a deadly tournament known as the Kumite. All of these factors, plus the fact that she beat up Huey in a "friendly sparring match", cause Robert to be put-off by her, so he makes up an elaborate lie to get her to leave. After talking to Nicole on her bluetooth and realizing that she's been lied to, Luna (quite literally) turns herself around to spy on Robert. Upon hearing Robert call her crazy, Luna snaps and follows Nicole's advice to torture him, while taking Riley and Huey hostage. After talking to Robert and Tom (who unluckily showed up to check on the Freemans) about her experiences with men, Luna finally breaks down, crying about how she will never get married, and even contemplates suicide by blowing herself up with a grenade. Robert and Tom desperately persuade her otherwise (as they would be killed by the grenade as well), and thus Luna decides to take charge of her own life and stop letting boyfriends abuse her. However, Nicole than gives her more bad advice, which leads Luna to become so upset that she detonates the grenade in her car, and dies. Luna was surprisingly strong for a woman her size, as shown in a flashback, when she ripped out a huge man's heart during a match in the Kumite. She is voiced by Aisha Tyler. Appearance Luna was a slim, busty and attractive woman with dark skin and black hair. She wore different outfits in her debut. She wore a red outfit that revealed her cleavage with red shoes, a type of dark green suit with black boots that she wore while she spied on Robert and a unique battle suit when she entered the Kumite. Personality Although she looks normal on the outside, Luna is mentally unstable. This was due to the long years of abuse she suffered from her past relationships and seeing her father abuse her mother. According to Luna, she was abused physically, verbally and spiritually which made her miserable. Later in life, she dated a shaolin monk who taught her White Lotus Kung Fu - the most deadliest martial arts style. Let alone that, she seems quite calm and also nice. However, her friend Nicole gives her very bad advice when she meets a new man which unfortunately makes her keep her single status. She also seems to be sadistic after listening to her friend's advice. She also seems to have a libido, as she threatened Huey and Riley by saying she would "butt rape" Robert with a broomstick if they tried to escape. Trivia *She is the third individual to have beaten Huey in a martial arts fight. *It is unknown of what became of her dogs and wolves after her death. Gallery 0n.jpg|Luna crying 305896.jpg|Luna's Myspace photo 2811831_l3.jpg|Luna's Big Boobs attackofthekillerkungfuwolfbitch_5862.jpg|Luna smiling Crazy-luna.jpg|Luna's crazy face L_d8613d0b15807a0719074dc785174786.jpg|Luna's crazy smile Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Other Characters Category:Villains Category:One-time Characters Category:African Americans